tajemnice_domuanubisafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nina Martin
Nina Martin-Rutter (ur. 7 lipca 1995) jest kolejną wybraną, w przyszłości zostaje panią Rutter. Jest jedną z 7 akolitów. Biografia Gdy Nina była mała, jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Wkrótce po tym zamieszkała z babcią w New Jersey. Otrzymała stypendium w Angielskiej szkole z internatem, myślała że je dostała za swoje oceny lecz naprawde była jedną z siedmiu Akolitów. Jednak ze względu na międzynarodowy bałagan w urzędzie przyjechała nico późno. W tej szkole, najpierw miała nieprzyjemności dzielenia pokoju z Patricią. Patricia myślała że Nina ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Joy. Patricia następnie zmieniła pokój i Niny współlokatorką została Amber Millington, który pokłóciła się z Marą Jaffray o Micka Cambella i nie był w stanie dalej dzielić pokoju z "złodziejką cudzych facetów". Ona jest miła i wyrozumiałą dziewczyną, ona wybaczyła Patricii jak tylko ją raz przeprosiła i był gotów pójść z nią do lasu, mimo tego, że wcześniej była dla niej nie miła. Ona ma naszyjnik, który przypomina Oko Horusa a w nim obrazek który zdaniem Fabiana Ruttera i Sary Frobisher-Smythe przypomina ją. Jest również członkiem Sibuny, założonym przez nią, Fabiana i Amber. Na końcu drugiej książki, Nina okazuje się być wybraną, a nie Joy jak Stoważyszenie sądziło na początku. Bycie Wybraną oznacza, że Nina jest potomkiem Amneris, postaci z mitologii egipskiej, Oznacza to również, że jest jedyną osobą, która może zmontować Kielich Ankh w wybranej godzinie, jak się okazło bo Joy nie mogła, to może zdarzyć się tylko w określonym czasie co dwadzieścia pięć lat. Legenda KIELICHA stwierdziła również, że Wybrana miała się narodzić o siudmej, siudmego dnia, siudmego mięsiąca. Zarówno Nina i Joy urodziły się 7 lipca, dlatego Joy była początkowo uważana za Wybraną. Jednak Joy urodziła o siudmej wieczorem, czyli o 19:00. Natomiast Nina urodziła się o 7:00, co oznacza siódmą godzine. Sarah dzięki temu iż też jest wybraną może poznawać innych wybrańców. Do ognia Sibuny-Ofiary zamiast swojego pluszaka którego proponowała Amber wrzuciła szczęśliwy brylok. Ona jest jedną z siedmiu akolitów, które były by poświęcone dla zdobycia nieśmiertelności przez Stoważyszenie. Ona i Fabian pocałowali się na balu który Amber i Mara zorganizowały na koniec semestru, znany również jako "Końcowo Semestralny Bal". Nina i Fabian zostali wybrani jako Król i Królowa Balu przez Amber, która zawsze chciała być królową balu, ale postanowiła że Nina na to zasłużyła. W trzeciej książce, odkrywa, że ma osobę która razem z nią tworzy Słońce i Księżyc. Ta osoba nazywa się Osirion. Senkhara myślała że obrońcom jest Fabian. Okazuje się że Eddie jest Osirionem, i że musi się nią opiekować. Nina Widzi wiele duchów w tej książce i Sary Ducha, która zmarła, kontaktuje się z nią przez domek dla lalek. Ona rywalizacji z Joy o miłość Fabiana. Był moment że omawiali swój związek, co się z nim dzieje lecz uznali że lepiej będzie gdy zerwą. Nina była załamana, gdy zobaczyła jak Fabian pocałował Joy, ale pod koniec czwartej ksiązki do siebie wracają. W 5 tomie Nina wraz z Eddiem dużo się spotykali, również z Amber która przeprowadziła się do Stanów. Po wakacjach Nine i Eddie coraz częściej spędzali razem czasu. Patricia nawet zerwała z Eddiem bo nigdy nie miał dla niej czasu. Później Joy zauważa iż Nina i Eddie mają takie same pierścienie. Amber gdy jej o tym powiedzieli powiedziała sarkastycznie "Myślicie że oni się pobrali?" - lecz Alfie wyczuł że Ambs kłamie. Mieli racje Amber zna prawde lecz nie chaiła jej wydać. Nina słysząc jak wypytują jej przyjaciółke opowiedziała im jak Wybraniec i Osirian nie mogą być razem więc muszą nosić magiczne pierścienie. Eddie i Fabian zaczeli się bić ponieważ fabian nie słyszał jak Nina tłumaczy sytuacje. Nina, Eddie, Amber, Fabian, KT, Patricia, Alfie i Mara są na tropie poszukiwań Krzyża Ankh który jest głównym elementem z trzech służacych do odprawienia rytuału victeri. Mara okazuje się być potomkiniom Amneris. Relacje Fabian Rutter (1 książka lub 1 sezon-teraz; chłopak, ex-mąż) Fabian był pierwszą osobą, ktora była miła dla Niny, od przyjazdu do domu Anubisa. Później zaczynają się podkochiwać w sobie. Zawsze wymykali się razem, aby odkryć różne tajemnice domu, czasem wraz z Amber zaczeli tworzyć grupe. Fabian zaoferował jej swój sweter, aby jej nie było zimno. Ona napisała w pamiętniku, że Fabian jest słodki. Nina i Fabian poszli razem na bal. Nina jeden raz pocałowała Fabiana w policzek, gdy rozwiązał zagadkę, w drugim tomie powiedziała że go kocha. Amber koronowała ich na Króla i Królową balu. Pod koniec drugiego tomu pocałowali się. Chodzili na randki w trzecim tomie ale przez przypadek zrywają. Jednak oboje tego żałują. Fabian spytał ją czy by nie chciała wrócić do niego, ale ona nie odpowiada bo ona zasypia. Oboje mieli sen, że całowali się na balu maskowym. Jednak w prawdziwym życiu, Fabian przypadkowo całuje Joy, wierząc, że to jest Nina. Nina widzi to i myśli, że Fabian jednak woli Joy od niej. Ona natychmiast ucieka od tego incydentu i płacze. Wydaje się, że wrócili do bycia najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale nadal widać, że coś do siebie czują. Fabian robi wszystko, aby chronić Ninę i był mocno zdruzgotany, kiedy jego taktyki w Senet spowodowały, że Nina wpadła do dziury. Pod koniec czwartej książki, znowu tańczyli do utworu "Perfect Day", do tej samej piosenki do której tańczyli przy pierwszym pocałunku. Oni wrócili do siebie i ponownie się pocałowali. Gdy wszyscy wrócili po wakacjach w piątym tomie, Fabian posądził Eddiego o potajemny romans z Niną w wakacje. Okazało się to jednak nieprawdą. Fabian i Nina byli nadal parą. Gdy Nina oddała Stowarzyszeniu bransoletkę najprawdopodobniej zrywają. Jednak gdy razem z Amber ratują Sibunę są znów razem. Fabian i Nina muszą teraz uporać się z Amber którą po zerwaniu z Alfiem ma małą obsesje na punkcie ich związku. Nina nawet pomaga znaleźć Amber chłopaka jednak ona zrozumiała że sama powinna wybrać. Gdy Fabian walczy z Marą o tytuł najlepsego ucznia, Nina uważa że Fabian przesadza ale gdy Mara mówi jej że nie ma szans postanawia zacząć gre. Nina i Amber jako cheerleaderki dopingują Fabiana. Jednak przez zagadkę probierza nie ma czasu na kampanię. Jednakowosz Amber go pociesza mówiąc iż gdyby Sibuna wliczała się w zajęcia szkolne na bank by wygrał a Mara chodz obiecała pomóc zajeła się kampanią. W wakację przed klasą maturalną Nina, Amber, Eddie i Fabian lecą z KT do Pensylwanii potem do Nowego Yorku następnie do Niny potem wracją do Angli. Nina i Fabian traktują ten wyjazd poważnie chodź widać iż KT jest zazdrosna. Po wakacjach Fabian z Amber obiecują Ninię że pojadą z nią szukać artefaktów. (Fabina) Amber Millington-Smith (1 książka lub 1 sezon-teraz; przyjaciółka, współlokatorka) Amber i Nina wydają się być bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami, którzy zawsze są razem na dobre i złe. Są także współlokatorkami po walce Amber z Marą. Pomaga Ninie znaleźć wskazówki i Nina również uważa, że Amber jest czasem geniuszem i jest mądrzejsza, niż się wydaje. Lubią sobie razem pożartować. Nina pomaga Amber z jej problemami z Mickiem i pociesza ją, gdy rozstają się. Amber obwinia Alfiego o rozstanie Niny i Fabiana. Amber chce połączyć Nine i Fabiana, aby byli razem. Wspiera ich w pojedynkę. Amber mówi Ninie, że Patricia przeglądała jej rzeczy, ryzykując, ponieważ Patricia polała ją wodą przez to. Amber jest bardzo lojalna wobec Niny. Amber była jedyną osobą, jak Nina mówiła jej, że zobaczyła Fabian całującego Joy i Amber nie pozwoliła mu przejść, aby zobaczyć Ninę. Amber okazał się wielkim przyjacielem Niny później i by zrobiła wszystko dla niej. Amber przeprowadzając się do Angii spędzała czas z Eddiem i Niną. Tylko ona wiedziała co ich tak naprawdę łaczy. Amber z Niną i Patricią nie ufały Sophi jednak chciały zaufać Dexterowi. W wakację przed klasą maturalną Nina, Amber, Eddie i Fabian lecą z KT do Pensylwanii potem do Nowego Yorku następnie do Niny potem wracją do Angli. Amber zakochała się w Piereu, francuskim basebooliście. Po wakacjach Amber z Fabianem obiecują Ninię że pojadą z nią szukać artefaktów. Gdy Sibuna rozwiązywała zadania chemiczne Nina z Amber uzależniły się od wdychania oparów.(Namber) Eddie Miller (3 książka lub 2 sezon-teraz; przyjaciel, osirion, specjalna więź) Eddie jest nowym amerykański "złym chłopcem" w nowych przygodach. Nina flirtuje z nim, gdy po raz pierwszy przyjedża i jest dla niego miła być może dlatego iż gdy ona była nowa nikt nie był miły dla niej. Eddie ucieszył się, gdy rozpoznał jej amerykański akcent i powiedział jej, że to było najlepsze co go spotkało od czasu przyjazdu. Ich Flirt zaczął się gdy Nina po zerwaniu z Fabianem chciała by był zazdrosny. Eddie jest osirionem Niny, więc chroni ją. Gdy Ninię grozi niebezpieczeństo biegnie jej na ratunek. Mieli kontakt latem między 4 a 5 książką (między 2 a 3 sezonem). Eddie i Nina muszą nosić specjalne pierścienie gdyż powinni mieć energie która pozwalała by utrzymać więź jednak gdy Rufus był osirionem próbował wszelkich metod by osiągnąć życie wieczne. Natomiast w serialu Eddie i Nina muszą być oddzieleni ponieważ w Sezon 3 aktorka grająca Nine nie wystąpi. (Neddie) Alfie Lewis (1książka lub 1 sezon-teraz; przyjaciel) Ona myśli że Alfie jest niepoważnym i zabawnym chłopakiem ale jednak dobrym przyjacielem. Jednak sprawy nie idą dobrze, kiedy przypadkowo dała Alfiemu ziołowe mieszanki które Sibuna wzięła z piwnicy, po tym gdy został on wstrząśnięty i przerażony tym co zobaczył w piwnicy. Nina stwierdziła kiedyś, że wiedziała, że nie może mu ufać. Nina idzie do piwnicy, aby znaleźć Alfiego, i jest tylko jedeną na tyle odważną, aby otworzyć szafkę i go uratować. Poprawili przyjaźń gdy Alfie dołączył do Sibuny. Alfie i Amber robią podwójną randke z Niną i Fabianem, co prowadzi do ich zerwania. Kiedy Amber oskarża Alfiego o zrujnowanie ich związku, Nina twierdzi, że nie była to jego wina, broniąc go. Nina także opiekował się nim, gdy Alfie został przekształcony w 9-letniego chłopca z powodu klątwy Senkhary. Alfie razem z Fabianem i Amber wspierają Ninę. Alfie jest zawiedziony gdy dowiaduje się że Nina ich zdradziła. (Nalfie) Patricia Williamson (1 książka lub 1 sezon-teraz; ex-współlokatorki, ex-wrogowie, przyjaciółki) Na początku nie lubiły się z powodu tego iż Patricia oskarżała ją że ona pozbyła się Joy. Nawet wylała na nią wode. Ona zastraszała ją tylko z powodu zmartwień o Joy. Patricia oszukała Nine i kazała jej wejść na strych, a następnie zamknęła ją mówiąc, że to "inicjacjia". W trakcie serii, Patricia wyrzuca wrogość do niej i staje się jednym z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Patricia przeprasza Nina w celu nakłonienia jej do pokazania jej wisiora prywatnemu detektywowi (naprawdę nim nie był). Patricia, po obejrzeniu porwania Rufusa już całkowicie wierzy w jej niewinność. Kiedy Patricia porywa Rufus ze szpitala, Nina jest pierwszą osobą do której dzwoni. Podczas zniknięcia Joy, zachowywały się jak najlepsze przyjaciółki. Ich przyjaźń, nawet doszła do tego, że Patricia pocieszała Nine, kiedy pomyślała że Fabian zamierza poprosić Patricie na bal. W nowym semestrze z powodu powrotu Joy znów są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak Patricia mówi Joy że to było złe całować Fabiana gdy Nina oczywiście nadal go lubi, pokazując że może wciąż myśli o Ninie jak o jedenym z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. (Patrina) Kategoria:Akolici Kategoria:SIBUNA Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Kobiety